yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Explanation/Cutie Mark Crusaders Cabin Fillies/Merlock makes his plan
Here is how the Cutie Mark Crusaders became cabin fillies in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. As the course was set, Everyone and Everypony on the ship was surprised. Applejack: Apple Bloom!? Babs Seed!? Orange Bloom!? Rarity: Sweetie Belle!? Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo!? Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Gabby?! Gosalyn?! Honker?! Diamond Tiara?! Silver Spoon?! Mickey Mouse: What're you all doing here? Apple Bloom: (panting) It's Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator, Dijon and Gremlin Prescott. Sweetie Belle: (panting) They were trying to steal the Elements of Harmony. Scootaloo: We got them just before they were going to take it away from the Tree of Harmony. Gabby: Show them, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: (brought out the Elements of Harmony and the pictures they took as proof) Patrick Star: WHAT?! (slaps his forehead) That's insane. Princess Cornelia: Oh dear! Duchess Petunia: Terrible! Queen Georgina: It must be the work of Merlock the Sorcerer! Empress Samantha: He must be on the move to seek his dark purpose! Princess Cornelia: Not to worry, Little ones. You're all safe now. Max Goof: It's a good thing you got the Elements, Good work. Honker Muddlefoot: Thanks, Max. Gremlin Gus: (horrified) I can't believe Prescott was working for Merlock! Panchito: ¡Dios mío! (My goodness) This must be serous! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I'll say it is! Mickey Mouse: I'm glad you guys came with us. No going back now. Rarity: Honker, You and the girls could be a use at the S.S. Headliner. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Guys. Look! The first new Element of Harmony must be at the Iceberg kinda like the RMS Titanic hits. The second new element must be at the Pride Lands. The third new element should be at the Great Valley. And the fourth is kinda somewhere at the sea Launchpad McQuack: We'll find them, SpongeBob. I know we will. Right, Mr. McDee? Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Launchpad. We'll find all four new Elements of Harmony and die trying. Princess Cornelia: Interesting. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's not going to be easy. Princess Cornelia: We'll find it, SpongeBob. Queen Georgina: She's right, We must do what we can to keep Equestria safe. Plankton: Well, What're we waiting for? SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's go. Duchess Petunia: Onward and Upward. Gosalyn Mallard: Sorry, Dad. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) It's okay, Gos. You, Honker and girls did what you could. Soon, Gosalyn, Honker, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders get to work below deck. Apple Bloom: Well, This is hard work. Scootaloo: Yeah, Never actually thought we'd be cabin fillies. Sweetie Belle: Come on, Crusaders. It'll be a chance of an adventure. Apple Bloom: You're right, Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo: We'll be the best cabin fillies ever. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Sweeping.... Apple Bloom: Moping.... Scootaloo: Doing the dishes.... Gabby: Cooking.... Babs Seed: Peel any fruits and veggies.... Orange Bloom: Scrubbing the deck.... Sweetie Belle: And washing windows. Apple Bloom: Going on an adventure is fun when we're Cabin Fillies. We'll leave no stone unturned! Scootaloo: No mountain unclaimed! Sweetie Belle: No meal uncooked! CMC: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yeah! Gabby: It's Showtime! Squidward Tentacles: Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Babs Seed! Orange Bloom! Gabby! Would you please keep it down!? Scootaloo: Sorry, Squidward! Honker Muddlefoot: We'd better down a bit while we work. Gosalyn Mallard: Way ahead of ya, Honk. Diamond Tiara: Me too. Silver Spoon: You and me both. Back with the villains, Merlock and Negaduck were upset at Dijon, Prescott and the Fearsome Four's failed attempt. Negaduck: YOU FOOLS!!! Merlock: You failed getting the Elements of Harmony! Dijon: We're sorry, Merlock. Gremlin Prescott: It wasn't our fault, Negaduck! Merlock: Then, Give us one excuse any of you have! Dijon: It's because of three fillies, Merlock! Bushroot: Yeah, What he said. Five Earth Ponies, a Pegasus, a Unicorn and there's Gosalyn Mallard and Tank Muddlefoot. Gremlin Prescott: And the three earth ponies, pegasus and unicorn fillies called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Megavolt: And they got a griffin with them too. Merlock: Do you at least know where they're going? Dijon: They're going to a frozen iceberg. Gremlin Prescott: That's where the first new Element of Harmony is. Quackerjack: It's true, They'll eventually combine the powers of ten Elements of Harmony. Liquidator: And they're probably finding the four new chosen ones by now. Merlock: Then, We'll let them lead us to it. (use his talisman and turns into a griffin) Let's go! Dijon: Yes, Merlock! Gremlin Prescott: Let's hope we'll gather them that way! And they took off, Seeking the Powers of the Elements of Harmony. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225